DEAN AND BELA
by AmberNdragt
Summary: This takes place after season 2 when Dean and Bela meet. Please leave reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a totally fictional story based on Dean Winchester and the new character Bela.**

**It takes place about a month after season 2, when Dean trades his life for Sam's and**

**he only has a year to live. Sam will be in this but this story focuses on Dean.**

**This is a "R" rated story for language and sexuality.**

**THANKS FOR READING AND LEAVE LOTS OF REVIEWS!!**

The small of alcohol completely consumed the space around him. He bit his lip and closed his eyes

for a moment before bring the bottle of Budweiser to his lip again, he took a long drink and placed the

bottle back down onto the bar making a load clinking sound. He stared at the bottle thinking about the

events from a month ago and wondering where Sam was.

Flashback

"Damn it Sammy, where the hell are you going to go "? He screamed.

Sammy looked at up him with tears in his eyes. " I don't know. But I can't look at your face everyday

knowing that you are going to be gone in a year and I did this to you..."

Dean cut him off. " I ... DID...THIS...TO ...ME, SAMMY! ME!! ONLY ME!! And I would do it again

in a heartbeat. I don't have anyone else, no friends, not mom, not dad I have nothing left to live for if

you aren't here. But you have everything. You have a bright future, you have friends back at college"

Sam leaned on the front the Impala and rested. They didn't talk for a minute and finally Sam broke

the moment.

" This was my fate, Dean. I am suppose to die, not you. "

Dean replied. " You think I would never let that happen to you, Sammy? "

Sam smiled and kinda chucked a little to himself before looking back over at his brother.

He joked.

" I feel like we are breaking up "

Laughing at his brother Dean replied " Nah. You weren't good looking enough".

Dean grabbed the keys out of his pocket and looked at his brother. "Come on, lets get a place and crash".

Sam not moving from his spot looked at Dean who was already in the car.

"I'm serious. I can't go with you. Its too hard. It shouldn't be you, It should be me and its too hard to bear it."

End of Flashback

"...Hey man..."

Dean looked up as the bartender was staring at him, like he was waiting for Dean to answer him.

He realized that his bottle was empty and the bar tender was most likely offereing him another

drink.

Dean shook his head. Threw a ten dollar bill on the table and got up off the bar stool. He nodded and

said "Thanks".

As he was walking out of the bar he noticed a very attrative girl sitting a table all alone. The old Dean

wouldn't have wasited anytime and would have walked right over to her and tried desperatly whatever

he could to get her into bed. Even though he wanted do, he just hadn't the energy to try. He kept

walking, grabbed his keys from his pocket and shoved them in the Impala's door and unlocked it and opened

it. Before he could get in her heard an unfamiliar voice behind him.

"Dean? Dean Winchester?? "

He turned around and was facing the same attrative girl that he had just saw moment before sitting

along in the bar.

"Yeah. Do I know you?? " He asked her confused.

She replied. " No. But I know your brother. "


	2. Chapter 2

Chaper 2

Dean slammed the door to the Impala and walked over to the girl. He was pretty drunk and wasn't

quite sure he heard her right.

" What did you say ?" He asked her in a demanding, pissed off voice?

She looked at him rather confused. " I know your brother. "

She shook his head at her. And turned his back to her to walk back to his car saying " I dont know

what you are talking about. I don't have a brother "

She walked after to him.

" Sam. Sam Winchester. I know he is your brother. I am here because of him..."

Dean turned around again to face her and cut her off in the middle of the sentence.

"So he sent you? "

She shook her head. " No, he doesn't know that I am here. "

He smiled at her and gave out a loud chucked.

" Look lady I don't know you and if you really knew Sammy you would know that he wrote me off

awhile ago. So lets just cut to the chase here. You wanna screw me, huh? "

Her mouth dropped. She laughed and rolled he eyes and muttered "unbelieveable" under her breath.

He continued. " Just admit it. Its okay."

She quickly snapped back at him.

" NO!! NO I DON'T WANT TO SCREW YOU. I WANT TO HELP SAM AND I CAN'T HELP SAM WITHOUT YOU "

she screamed at him and started to walk away figuring that she was waisting her time.

He quickly ran after her and grabbed her arm.

" Whoa. Whoa. Help Sam?? Is he ok, is he in any kind of trouble ? " He was sincerely concerned.

She realized that Dean had very real emotion behind his eyes. She stared into them for a minute before snapping out of

her thought.

" He's ok. He just. I dont know. He just says that he needs to save you? I don't know what that means..."

She looked down for a minute and then back up at him.

"... but I really want to help him and he won't... " She looked him again and turned around "Nevermind"

He quickly picked up where she left off. " He won't...WHAT?? "

She tured back around and threw her hands up in the air. " He won't ever move on with his life until he helps

you. I met Sam about a month ago and he was drunk and all he could talk about was how little time there was

and he has been obessed with trying to find a way to save you. He hasn't ever said what he is trying to save you

or help you from or why, but I can tell its important to him, so its important to me. "

Dean raised his eyes and smiled a little. " So your into little, Sammy, are you? Lucky guy "

She smiled and wrapped her arms around her own shoulders as a breeze passed by. Dean checked her out

as he felt the breeze on his face. He hadn't noticed until that exact second that she was wears a short little

jean skirt and a sexy, skimpy tank top. He bit his bottom lip wanting nothing more at that moment but to

relaease her body of that small amount of clothing that was on her body. She looked him and they made

eye contact, the thought quickly left his head. Is the only reason why he wanted her so bad was because

she was off limits?? She was into Sam. End of story. No way could he act on this temporary lapse of judgement.

He could tell she was cold. He smiled at her.

" Come on get in the car and I will take you wherever you are staying" He motioned to his car and was

behind him.

She walked towards the car and smiled at him and got into the car, sitting next to him with the cold leather

on the backs of her legs. She looked over at him.

" My name is Bela by the way "


End file.
